


The List

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds something interesting one day when he's in the lair, he knows he shouldn't but Oliver just wants to get know Felicity a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between season 2 and season 3, before the first date and everything after that. I was listening to Womanizer by Britney and thought that song would be funny if Oliver got caught listening to this song in lair. Anyways hope you like it.

Oliver was finally alone in the lair, no Roy, John even no Felicity. The lair was nice and quiet, with everything that has happened within the last month. Defeating Slade, losing his fortune and company and those three words he spoke in his childhood home to the most important women in his life. He keeps dreaming about that night, always ending differently. Some tragic, some terrifying and some well let’s just say he wakes up needing a cold shower.

He finishes his second rotation on the salmon ladder, he jumps down and heads to the table were his towel and half empty water bottle. He downs the rest of the bottle, he looks over at the humming computers. He misses her when she isn’t here, her smile makes the whole room just light up. After those three little words he told her, which were true. They went back to their regular relationship they had before that day. The only thing was he was touching her more, shoulders, arms really anything do with getting to touch her that wouldn’t raise any suspensions with her.

He spots her iPod on her computer desk, she usually takes it with her when she leaves. This is the first thing she actually left here overnight, he was trying to get to know her better and what else would be better then getting to know what kind of music that she likes. He picks up the iPod and presses the on button. The screen lit up and he started to scroll through her music. He looked up and around to make sure there was nobody was around.

Her iPod was pretty interesting, she loved music just by how much music she had on this little thing. Still scrolling he passed a soundtrack play list, old school, work out and then his finger stopped when he comes to a stop on a play list that surprised him.

“She has a Oliver play list,” he said to himself. “What?” He presses the list and the list of songs pops up. There wasn’t much on the list but the list of songs is what was even more surprising to him. Did she really think of him this way, a womanizing criminal that she was trying not to love.

He grabs his phone from the opposite table and quickly takes photos of the play list because he heard the door beep and the door opening. He wanted to listen to the songs because some of them he doesn’t recognize, he would download them later and give them a listen.

He puts down her iPod back to where it was so she wouldn’t know. Felicity and Roy were coming down the stairs, he puts his phone back on the table it was on before. Greeting them both when they come in to view, he heads to shower area.

 

A few days later, Oliver downloaded all the songs from the play list. He was working out in the lair by himself again, Felicity was working at her new job at Tech Village, Roy was off somewhere and Diggle was with Lyla at a doctors appointment. He popped his phone on the dock of the stereo system and turned it on, he put on the list that was on Felicity iPod on to his phone. He pressed play and went to do his entire workout to the play list.

He was snap out of his workout trance, and realizing he was still listening to the list. But it was two late to turn it off, he was glad that the song that was playing was Rise by Skillet.

Felicity stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him. He shuts off the music and asks Felicity about her day.

 

The next time Oliver was listening to the list, he was grinding arrows. He bopping his head to the music, he didn’t hear the door opening. This time Felicity and Diggle talking about baby digglet. They stop walking right in the middle of the lair, Waiting for Superman by Daughtry was just ending and 03 Bonnie and Clyde was just starting to play. Again Felicity gave Oliver a weird look, Oliver gets off the chair and goes to turn off the music. He looks over and Felicity was already engulfed in her computers so he goes back to the arrows he was grinding.

 

The next time he’s listened to the list, Felicity wasn’t even the one that caught him. It was Roy, he was on the mat stretching out his muscles. He over extended some of them the night before chasing some robbers across the glades. He was listening to the slower songs on the list.

Just at the moment Roy rounded the corner, just as the bridge of Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) by the Backstreet Boys. Oliver looked up and saw the look on the young man’s face.

Seriously,” Roy spat out. “Backstreet Boys, I’m seriously questioning your music choices right now.”

“Shut it Roy,” Oliver growled out. He watched Roy pick up his bow and start practicing. “Can you not tell Felicity about this?” As Oliver went over and shut off the music.

Roy turned and looked at him, “Yeah sure.” Roy shrugs, but at as Roy turns around and smiles. He wouldn’t mention this to the blond, but he didn’t say anything about Dig.

 

He was trying to be more careful about listening to Felicity’s list in the lair. But he thought he was in the clear this time, everyone was out of the lair that day. So he was puttering around the lair and listening to music.

He was bopping his head along to Womanizer by Britney Spears. After listening to this play list for a few weeks, he slowly began to realized most of these songs are him. Exactly this song to be specific, he doesn’t like that she thinks he is a womanizer at all. He’s trying to change her mind slowly, he’s a one women kind of men now. He wants her and only her now.

He restringing his bow, with the music so loud he didn’t hear the door open at the top of the stairs. Humming along with the song he suddenly hears high heels on the stairs.

“Is that Britney Spears?” Felicity asked as she continued down the stairs. “What the…”

Oliver stands up and rushes to the stereo to get the music to stop from playing.

“Oliver?” she questioned. “Why are you listening to Britney?”

“Oh was I,” he tried to play dumb. “I didn’t even realize. Thea put a bunch of music on my phone, to get me to listen to what I missed while I was away. It was probably her that put it on there.” It was the worst lie he’s ever told her.

“Oh okay.” She just looks at him with doubt.

“Why are you here?” Oliver asked. “I thought you were spending the day catching up on Game of Thrones.”

“I was but my tablet got an alert on it about those electronic stores that are being broken in to the last week or so.” 

“Okay.” he watches her walk over to her computers. Seeing her mouth ’Why Britney?’.

 

He finally told her a year later, when they were lying on a beach in Bali. He told her that he found her iPod and copied the list. He listened to it the whole summer before he asked her out that fall. He just wanted to get to know her better, he smiled as she called him a dork and kissed him.

“I made that list one night after Russia and Sara came back, there was a lot of wine and mint chocolate mint ice cream.” She confessed. “I always wondered why you were listening to Britney that day in the lair.”

He laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Felicity replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The complete Oliver list:  
> -Womanizer Britney Spears  
> -03 Bonnie and Clyde Beyonce and Jay-Z  
> -Toxic Britney Spears  
> -Complicated Avril Lavigne   
> -Waiting for Superman Daughtry  
> -Trying Not To Love you Nickelback  
> -Pretending Glee Cast  
> -All Of Me John Legend   
> -Rise Skillet  
> -All I Have To Give Backstreet Boys   
> -Quit Playing Game (With My Heart) Backstreet Boys  
> -You Belong With Me Taylor Swift  
> -Make you Feel My Love Adele


End file.
